Mysterious Saiyan
by goddess underworld
Summary: Life with a saiyan for a father can be hell, and when your an only child it's worest. On top of the being a half saiyan and half witch proves to be a tough challeng when you can't controll that power. rated m for launguage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I just own the characters I created for this story.

**Mysterious Saiyan**

"Goku why did my father send me to stay with you this summer." I asked my uncle since my father never tells me anything.

"Well, he had to do some things and wanted you to have fun." he said.

"I know that's a lie. If my mother was still alive I wouldn't have to be guessing my father's actions." I said regretting my father.

"Dominique, you know your father wants what's best for you and ……"

"And is probably finding someone to marry me." I finished, having that the true reason. "Why can't he just let me fall in love like you and aunt Chi-chi did." I said. My eyes darken to a deep purple while remembering the stories my aunt Chi-chi told me.

"Hey, when did you get here Dom?" my cousin Gotan asked.

"Just this morning. A few minutes after you left." I said.

"Are you still training?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! That's one thing my father can't take away from me." I said getting an idea of what Gotan had in mind.

"Do you want to go train?" he asked.

"Sure, it'll give me a chance to release my anger I have for my father." I said clinching my fist. As we flew to somewhere to train we ran into Gotan's friend that I've heard about.

"Hey Trunks!" my cousin said.

"That's Trunks?" I whispered a little amazed on how Trunks looked.

"Hey Gotan." said Trunks. Trunks was looking at me s if I was a foreign creature.

"Gotan, don't be rude introduce me." I said hitting him in the stomach.

"Sorry, Trunks this is my cousin Dominique. She's half saiyan like us." he said.

"What part saiyan did she get?" Trunks asked.

"That is none of your damn business." I said screaming at him.

"Sorry, she's a little moody when people ask her that." Gotan said.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Because she just is." Gotan said.

"Are we going to train or not Gotan." I said getting board of waiting.

"Why do you need to train for?" Trunks asked.

"Bad move." Gotan coughed.

"Why do any of us need to train. Why do are father's have to train. I'll tell you why because it's in are nature wither we are male or female." I said losing my last ounce of patience.

"Why did you say that for?" Gotan asked Trunks.

"I was just wondering!" Trunks said getting up set.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I've missed you so much." I said hugging my first cousin.

"It's good to see you to Dom." he said. "Now what's all the arguing about?"

"Me being half saiyan and why I have to train." I said trying to stay calm.

"Trunks, why did you asked her about training for?" Gohan asked.

"Why are you saying it's me for?" he asked.

"Because we both learned are lesson form asking the same question!" Gohan said.

"What!?" Trunks said getting confused.

"You know that scare me and Gohan have. That was from her for asking that question." Gotan said.

"So you didn't fall out of a tree." Trunks said starting to laugh.

"No, I didn't." he said feeling embarrassed.

"Stop laughing at Gotan." I said.

"I can't it's so funny." Trunks said. After he said that I want right up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped to the side and my hand print was there for an hour. "Ouch! That really hurt." Trunks said holding his face.

"Severs you right. I told you to stop laughing." I said. Just them my father and another man were coming our way.

"Father!" Trunks and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and looked back at our father's.

"Why are you here?" I asked bitterly to my father.

"To tell you of your engagement with Vegeta's son." he said.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I yelled. "If my mother was still alive she would disagree with this."

"But she's not now is she." Raditz (my father) said.

"Father how could you agree to this and dose mother know?" Trunks asked.

"Vary easily and your mother doesn't have to know anything." Vegeta said in a vary suffocated voice.

"This is unfair. Why are you doing this, it's not like if we have kids there not going to be more saiyan then us." I said trying to find out why my father did what he did.

"I did it because you are the only female that has more then a quarter saiyan in her." he said.

"I hate you and I wish you died instead of her that day." I screamed and flew off at a speed that not even my cousin Raditz could catch me. Gohan and Gotan went after me.

"Dominique wait up." Gohan yelled.

"No, I'll never wait for another saiyan man for as long as I live." I yelled back.

"She's going to talk to us sooner or later." Gotan said.

**Author's Note: This is my first dragon ball z story. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. When I found what seemed about to look like a rainforest I went down, I went looking for a waterfall to relax my nerves. When I found one, I laid down and closed my eyes and mediated.

'Maybe I should stop training and start up my magic from where mom left off.' I thought to my-self. Well my father is a pure saiyan and my mother was a pure mage. That's why my eyes are purple and changes from dark to light. I know the basic spells and some fun ones to play tricks on people. If my mother was still alive I would be going on the highest level of spells. But since she died I have been improving my saiyan powers and strength. I have been looking fro another full blooded high mage but I'm not having any luck.

Hours past and I didn't want to move or leave but that was going to change soon. "I was wondering when someone was going to find me. I guess I'm glade it was you uncle Goku." I said with my eyes still shut.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I'm part mage remember, plus this was the last spell my mother taught me. So I use it all the time." I said opening my eyes and getting up. "I guess you already heard what my father did to me?"

"Yeah, I did. I know your young to get marred and you hate Trunks but give it time." he said.

"Never, I'll never give my father time to make him happy. He was supposed to die that day, not my mother." I screamed and cried.

"What do you mean?" my uncle asked having a confused look on his face.

"That's a shocker he didn't even tell his own brother about his close in counter with death. The high mages were vary angry with him for marring my mother and they were going to kill him. So one day last year they found where we live and were going to kill him. I was just coming back from a lesson with my mother when they showed up. My mother told me to go to my room so I did. The next thing I heard was my mother native langue and I could understand some of it. I went down stairs to see what was going on and then it happened. The head of the high mage took out the knife and charged after him. Unfortunately he moved and the blade went right through my mother's heart. I screamed and unleashed all of my power and killed all of the high mages that were in that room." I finished and went into my uncle's arms for comfort.

"I didn't know Dominique, I really didn't know." my uncle kept saying as he hugged me. After that my uncle and I went back to his house and I went to my room to rest.

The next day I sensed a new but familiar kind of power. I got dressed in my black knee high boots, black baggy jeans, black tight tank top, and a long black over coat. I went out my window so I didn't wake anyone up. As soon as I was out the window, I went turbo speed to the direction of the power. When I got there I was surrounded by trees and a special flower. When I saw this flower I knew I was somewhere I needed to be. "Are you a high mage?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Most mages don't find me that fast. You must be an unique one." the middle aged women said.

"It seems my reputation hasn't graced your present." I said knowing most of my kind now ran away from me since my mother's death.

"I know who you are Dominique, daughter of Veronique." the woman said, I just stood there shocked. She knows who I am, yet she doesn't run. "What you did to those high mages, was only out of grief from losing your mother. They shouldn't be treating you like this." she said.

"Who are you and how do you know so much?" I asked.

"My name is Jessica and I have know your mother since she was eighteen." she said.

"I'm eighteen and I never heard of a high mage named Jessica." I said.

"I only seek those who need my help." Jessica said.

"Why did my mother need your help?" I asked.

"She couldn't control her power and you need me to build up your power." she said.

"Is there a fast way to learn magic because my cousins are going to be looking for me soon and one of them has a child and they don't want her to know my other half." I said in a slow relaxing voice.

"If that is what you want, that is how I'll teach you." she said. As she gave me instructions. I did what was required of me, when our hands were joined she started transferring things into my head and with in an hour I was advance level spells.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll be here until you know as much as your mother." Jessica said. "Before you leave try the last spell you saw." I closed my eyes and concentrated as I wiped my hands over my face and hair I changed.

"Did it work!" I said opening my eyes.

"I'll let you figure it out!" she said as I left. When I went to go find my cousins I ran into Trunks.

"Hi Trunks." I said.

"Dominique, is that you?" he asked.

"It must have worked." I whispered under my breath. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for you!" he said.

"Now why would you want to do that for." I said taking my hand and moving it through my natural black hair with purple highlights.

"Your father asked me to look for you." he said.

"He doesn't care about me. He rather see me dead then alive." I said tears coming down my face. My once baby blue eyes turned back to there original amethyst color.

"Your right. When I came to talk to you, I over heard your father saying he would see you dead and if he found you he would kill you." Trunks said with a worried look in his eyes.

"If we stay here my father will surly find us and kill me. We have to find my uncle, he's the only one that can protect me." I said wiping the tears away from my face. After that Trunks and I hurried to get to Goku's house before we ran into my father.

**Author's Note: **review and let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

"Where have you been?" Gotan asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now we have to get back to your house before my father finds me." I said.

"Your right. We should use instant transmission." Gotan said.

"That's a good idea." I said. Gotan went first, then I went, and Trunks followed to keep me safe. "Uncle, why is my father trying to kill me." I said hoping he have an answer.

"I really don't know Dominique!" my uncle said, trying to figure out why his own brother wants to kill me.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said from behind us.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I heard a rumor about someone trying to kill your niece, so I'm here to help protect her." Vegeta said in his usually calm voice.

"Well, that someone is my father Raditz and I don't know why he wants to kill me and I really don't need your help. My uncle Goku can take care of it." I said with a harsh tone toward Vegeta.

"Why you ungrateful girl, have you no manners for royalty." he yelled with clinched fists.

"Is he always like this Trunks?" I asked him. Trunks just looked at me not wanting to answer that question in front of his father.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all day." my father said.

"Why do you want her dead for Raditz?" Goku asked.

"Because I know she can destroy me if she chose to and I know she's been planning it since she saw her mother die." he said.

"That's not true you must be delusional." I said. "I would never want to kill my own father, even if he was supposed to die that day. I would never want to make planes to kill."

"Dominique, are you going to be okay." asked Gohan. After he asked me that my hair turned a bright yellow and the length of it tripled. My eyes went from purple to an ocean blue.

"Dominique, your power is tremendous." Goku said.

"What happened? Why is my power level so high?" I asked.

"You must have channeled all of your emotion into one and went to super saiyan three." Gotan said.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Obviously it isn't because she just turned into one." Trunks said.

"I don't get this I'm only half-saiyan and I'm a super saiyan three. Not even Gohan or Gotan can do that." I said.

"Super saiyan three or not I'm going to kill you." my father said charging right for me.

"No you won't!" Goku said while becoming a super saiyan three him self.

"What pain causes you to want to kill me?" I asked dodging his attacks.

"Because of you I had to marry your mother and because of you I was stuck with a part saiyan, part mage for a child." he said finally admitting to his reason.

"Part mage?" Trunks said.

"Yes, I'm part mage and that's probably another reason why my powers are greater then most people and saiyans alike." I said.

"That's impossible. They don't exists." Vegeta said.

"They always have and always will exist. My kind has been the longest generation of mages." I said. With that I looked at my uncle and then my father. "I don't want to fight you but, if it means to protect my life. I will kill you." I said claming my fury.

"You don't stand a chance against me." he said.

'Mother please guide me in the path of life and death. Help me unlock my full potential of magic.' I said to my self as I gathered all my strength.

"If any one is going to die today, it will be you Raditz." my uncle said. My uncle is a vary unusual man. He fights for what's right and is always on the side of good. He will always be here to help me when I need it.

"I will help too." Gohan said.

"And me!" said Gotan and Trunks.

"And of course I will be the one to help take you out." I said with my power at maximum.

"None of you stand a chance against me!" my father yelled with his rage.

"Actually, some of us do stand a chance." I said looking at Goku. We all got in to a starting pose and waited for Raditz to make his next attack.

"Do any of you have a plane?" I asked.

"Um…….no!" said Gohan.

"None of us do." Gotan said.

"But we really should have one." Trunks said.

"Even if it's one we can build on." I said.

"If we al attack him at the same time, it would be useless." said Goku.

"I know that's why I think we should have a plane." I said.

"Well, Trunks and Gotan can do fusion and then transform into a super saiyan three. And I can turn into a super saiyan two." Gohan said.

"So far so good. We now need to figure out on how to attack my father." I said.

"Well while Gotan and Trunks do fusion, me and you can distract him and Gohan can attack from behind."

"But you've always taught to never attack from behind." Gohan said.

"I know, but only this time I'm going back on my words." Goku said.

"Okay, I guess this is the only plane we have to go with." I said giving up a little.

"When ever you two are ready to fuse." said Goku as the rest of us got in are positions. After there power levels were equal the started to do the fusion technique.

"Ready or not here I come." I said going full force towards Raditz.

"This is going to be fun." Raditz said with an evil smile creeping on his face. My uncle followed from behind me and Gohan getting ready to attack from behind.

"Fuuuuuuuusion. HA." they yelled from behind us. After I landed the first blow to my father I turned to see my cousin and Trunks fused together for the first time.

"Wow, so that's fusion."

"Yeah, pretty neat trick." Gotanks said.

"What are you two waiting for, turn into a super saiyan three." I said.

"Dominique watch out!" Goku yelled. I turned around and quickly moved. "KAAA MAAA HAAA MAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goku and I yelled at the same time. As the wave traveled through the air to hit Raditz, Gohan and Gotanks fired there own attacks to do more damage.

"How can this be? You were never supposed to be stronger then me." Raditz said after both attacks hit him.

"What's going on here?" Pan asked from behind.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" I yelled behind me. So Pan didn't see me.

"Dom?" Pan said confused on where my voice was coming from.

"Pan go home. It's to dangerous right now." Gohan said.

"So, that's Pan!" my father said getting an evil plan in mind.

"No you don't" I yelled flying right to Pan. "Goku try to stop my father!" But it was to late he just flue right past Goku and straight for Pan. "Grab me hand." I told her.

"Okay." she said raising her hand and grabbed mine as I went by. "What's going on Dom and why are you a super saiyan three?" Pan asked.

"Now is not the best time to ask that question." I said as I was thinking of a plan on how to get my father off my back. "I have it. Pan stay real still." I said. 'Gohan Vidale are going to kill me.' "Pan control your breathing and do not I repeat do not make a sound what so ever." I said. I concentrating on the spell to become invisible to give my father the slip.

"Where did that brat of a daughter go! She's not that sly to get away from me." Raditz said.

Author's Note: Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

"Where did she go?" Gotanks said.

"I don't know. One minute she was by my side and the next she went that way." Goku said.

"What about Pan. I saw her here." Gohan said.

"That's probably why Dominique rush that way for. To save Pan." Gotanks said.

*** * * * * * ***

*Pan are you okay?*

*Yeah.*

*How fast can you fly?*

*Not as fast as you.*

*Okay. Let me know when you need to take a deep breath. I know you can't keep this up too much longer.*

*** * * * * * ***

"How much time do we have before fusion is over." Gotanks asked.

"You have about five minutes." Gohan said.

"We should go and look for Pan and Dominique." Goku said.

"Your right." Gohan and Gotanks said at the same time.

*** * * * * * ***

"She has to be here somewhere. I can sense her power level." Raditz said.

*I can't believe he's still here, he must be sensing something.*

*Our power levels.*

*What!*

*Our power levels is what he is sensing.*

*If that is true then we have to lower are levels.*

"I see someone!" said Gohan.

"It's Raditz." Goku said.

"That means Dominique and Pan are around her." Gotanks said.

"Not around but here." I said appearing before them. *Gohan please don't get mad at me, it was the only way to stale time till you got here.* I said my eyes pleading for his forgiveness.

*I forgive you this time Dom, but try not to do this again.*

"What just happen? Why can you guys see us but not that guy over there?" Pan asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"So you finally decide t come out of hiding." Raditz said.

"I wasn't hiding. I was waiting. There's a difference." I said correcting my father. All of a sudden a cloud of smoke cover Gotanks. Seconds after the smoke cleared Gotan and Trunks were them selves again. "Fusion must be done." I said.

"Yeah, but it didn't seem like thirty minutes." Trunks said.

"Now's probably not the best time to talk about this." Gohan said.

"That's right it isn't" Raditz said charging for Pan.

"No you don't." I screamed. "lightening strike KAAA MAAA HAAA MAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I yelled. The wave hit him full force on the chest. After the blast hit him, he fell to the ground. "Is he dead or unconscious?" I asked. Goku moved up to his unmoving body and check for a pulse.

"He's unconscious." Goku said.

"What should we do know?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know?" Goku said.

"Let me take care of him!" Vegeta said.

"No, you can't. You can't kill him." I said.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked.

"Because he's my father." I said.

"He tried to kill you and when we have a chance to kill him you protect him." Vegeta yelled.

"I know but he's still my father and it wouldn't be right." I screamed.

"It's not right to kill him because he want to kill you, but it was okay for him to move out of the way to kill your mother!" Vegeta yelled. I walked right up to him and slapped him twice harder then Trunks. Vegeta's head snapped to the side, me hand print was there. He just laughed. The opposite reaction I was expecting .

"How dare you bring up that incident with my mother. How did you ever know about it?" I asked.

"Your father told me early yesterday." he said.

"And you have the nerve to bring that up now." I yelled getting ready to hit him again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said.

"Well your not and never will be me." I still yelling. As I was about to hit him he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Let go of my wrist before I get really mad." I said. Vegeta just tighten his grip on my wrist.

"You should respect your elders." he said.

"I only respect my uncle because he gives me respect." I said ripping my wrist from his grip. "I give people respect when they show me respect." I add rubbing my sore wrist.

"Is that why you have an attitude toward others." Vegeta snapped back.

"Actually, it's just you I have an attitude towards, because I don't like you." I snapped right back. Vegeta just stood there with a shocked look on his face when he saw no fear in my eyes.

"What are we going to do with Raditz?" Gohan asked.

"We should kill him." Vegeta said.

"No we shouldn't. We are not going to kill him when he's unconscious." I said having the same disagreement with Vegeta. Out of the blue a hand grabbed right around my neck and I soon realized it was my father chocking me. 'Why am I just standing here? Why don't I do something? Maybe I wan tot die, so I can be with my mother.'

'It is not yet your time me innocent daughter. You have to go through this. I know you miss me but you forget that I am always with you in your heart.'

"Thunder storm lightening strike KA MA HA MA HA!!!" I said as loud as I could. My hands were pressed against his stomach. The blast started pushing against him and soon it went through him. "What have I done. I didn't mean to do it." I said tears running down my face.

"It's okay Dom. You were just protecting your self." Trunks said hugging me.

"No, you don't understand. I'm all alone. Who would want to take me in?" I said still crying in his arms.

"Dominique you know your aunt and I love you like a daughter." Goku said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So I can stay with you guys." I said.

"If you wan to you could stay at Capsule Corporation too." Trunks said wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly in his ear. After that I fainted. Trunks pick me up and followed Goku.

Author's Note: I know I might have over done it with the fighting and then have Dom kill her own father but hey I didn't want a short story. Review and let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

"How long was I out for?" I asked knowing that I'm in bed.

"You were out for about two hours." Trunks said taking the cold rag off my forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I said in a soft tone.

"Your Welcome." he repaid back.

"You want to do something tomorrow?" I asked. "It would by way of thanking you."

"Sure! I'll pick you up here around one?" Trunks asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks said as he stood up form the chair he was in. As he left Goku came in.

"How are you feeling Dominique?"

"Better." I said. "I just wish things would have ended differently."

"I know but your father would not have change even if you did let him go." Goku said trying to make me feel better. "Why don't you come down stairs, Chi-chi has supper ready and you should try to eat something." he said.

"Okay. I'll come down in a few minutes." I said. With that Goku left and closed the door gently. 'Thank you mother for helping me in my time of need.' I said to my self.

*** * * * * * ***

"So what are we having for supper?" I asked.

"Wild rice, noodles, chicken and pork." Chi-chi said.

"Yum!" I said sitting down.

"You know you can stay here until your ready to move out." said Chi-chi.

"Yes I know that." I said nodding my head in agreement.

"Good, then tomorrow your uncle and Gotan will go with you to get he rest of your things." Chi-chi said. We started eating once Chi-chi was done talking. Of course my uncle Goku was the first to finish, I would have been next but I ate really slow that evening.

"Gotan can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" asked Gotan.

"Trunks number." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"To see if he wanted to help." I said.

"I can call him." Gotan said.

"But I really need to talk to him!" I whined.

"No!" Gotan yelled.

"You will let me talk to him if you don't want another scare." I said getting serious.

"How about this. I'll take you to him." Gotan said.

"Okay, but if there is any funny business I will hurt you." I said pointing a finger at him. "Uncle Goku, Gotan and I are going to the movies so we'll be back later." I said rushing out the door behind Gotan.

"You know for not liking you dad much you sure do act like him"

"You want to take those words back." I said giving him an evil glare.

"Yes, I would like to take it back." he said.

"I'm sorry. I still have a lot of adrenalin in me yet and so that's why it seems like I act like my father." I said. "Oh, I didn't realize you had that much in you." Gotan said feeling bad. "We're almost there

"Are we're almost there?" I asked.

"Yeah we can walk the rest of the way." Gotan said.

*** * * * * * ***

'I wonder what she is doing right now. She must be really bummed about what happened!'

"Trunks there's some people here to see you." Bulla said.

"Who?" Trunks said.

"Gotan and some girl." she said. Trunks got out of bed and went to the living room.

"Dominique! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I wanted to talk to you so I had Gotan take me here." I said.

"Why didn't you just call me?" he asked.

"I would have but Gotan was being a brat and that's why I made him take me here." I said taking a step closer to him.

"What did you want to tell me." Trunks said taking a step him self.

"That I'm going to live with my uncle and if you wanted to help me move tomorrow?" I said looking into his light blue eyes. "It would be a great help to us." I said still looking in his eyes.

"Of course I'll help. You can always count on me." said Trunks wrapping his arms around my waist. "What time are you going to start moving." he said whispering in my ear.

"Whatever time you ready." I whispered back.

"Who is this?" Bulma asked.

"Hello, my name is Dominique." I said.

"You must be the one that is engaged to Trunks." she said smiling non stop.

"Yes, I would be she." I said closing my eyes and smiling.

"What are you laughing at woman?" Vegeta said in his usual tone.

"Oh god not you again." I said rolling my eyes back.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta said.

"What dose it look like I'm doing or is you pride blinding you so much that you can't see." I said backing away from Trunks.

"Actually I can see perfectly. It's that I'm wondering why you're here at this time of night." Vegeta said.

"You should know why I'm here. It's not that hard to guess." I said holding Trunks's hand.

"You still challenge me and in my own home." he growled.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed." I said letting go of Trunks's hand and stepped away.

"Dom are you crazy. My dad is the only one that can handle Vegeta." Gotan said.

"He's right." Trunks agreed.

"No, your both wrong. I can and will defeat him." I yelled. I closed my eyes and clinch my fist. When I open them I was a super saiyan three.

"So you not going to run away." Vegeta said.

"What gave you that idea." I said calmly. Vegeta flared at me last statement.

"You're just like your uncle." he said finally. After that Vegeta flew off the balcony and I followed, of course Gotan and Trunks tagged a long. Vegeta was nothing to catch up to.

"Vegeta if this is your top speed, your going to be in trouble." I said passing him with ease.

"You trouble some brat." he whispered.

"I heard that." I yelled back. I landed in the park awaiting for the 'Great Saiyan Prince'.

"Are you ready to start your lessons again?" asked Jessica.

"Not right now." I said. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh, yes your fight with Vegeta !"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Vegeta.

"Non of you business." I said staring at him.

"I think it should be my business, since your marring my son." he yelled.

"Well you not going to know because it doesn't have to deal with you." I yelled right back.

"Now what are the arguing about?" Trunks said while landing in the park.

"Your such a brat. You will never grow up." Vegeta said.

"I'll never grow up?" I said. "More like you'll never grow up. You are so stuck up that you would rather solve something by fighting then talking about it. You seem to have no respect for life or what others think." I said. Vegeta just stood there looking smug. He know I was telling the truth, he just refuse to admit to it. "And you're a crappy father to Trunks!" That final blow hit him hard.

"How could you know?" he said now glaring at me.

"I can read his facial expression. I fell hi emotion. Every time I'm with him I feel sorrow and pain." I was screaming and crying. Vegeta just look dumb founded and shocked. I was so stressed out and drained of power that I went back to normal and passed out. Trunks pick me up.

"Is that true son. Am I a bad father?"

"If I say 'yes' what are you going to do?" Trunks said turning his back.

"I just want to know if it's true." Vegeta said in a strange tone.

"It's true. You treat Bulla better then me and I am you first child."

"Trunks we should get Dom somewhere warm before she freezes to death." Gotan said. With that they left Vegeta in the dark. Alone to think about what Trunks has said to him. 'Why am I feeling this emotions. I use to be a cold blooded murder. Free from all this sentimental crap.' With out a thought Vegeta sent out an energy blast. Then left the scene in a mad rush.

Moments later Trunks and Gotan arrived at Capsule Corporation. "Is she going to be alright." Bulma said as Gotan and Trunks arrived.

"Yeah! She just needs to rest somewhere." Gotan said.

"She can sleep in my room." Trunks said.

"Are you sure about that?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah! I can look after her. Gotan just come here in the morning when you guys are ready to move. Dominique will be fine. As long as my father leaves her alone." Trunks said carrying me to his room. Once he was in his room he carefully placed me on his bed and got some cold water and a cloth. He put the cool cloth on my fore head and I whimpered a little not knowing what was going on.

"Trunks." I whispered and kept me eyes closed. Trunks just gently squeezed me hand to let me know he was there. "Where are we?"

"We're in my room."

Author's Note: My longest chapter yet. Review.


End file.
